Lester Awesome
Lester Awesome, nicknamed 'Les, is the leader of Team Awesome and the star of the show and 14 years old. Small in stature but big in awesome ideas! Born leader, Les is never afraid to attempt the impossible and help out his friends. Sometimes he can be competitive and rude, but Les means well and wants to have a good time while he does it! He is the son of Max Awesome, who married Angelina Kerplopolis, now Les' step-mother. Her daughter Thera Kerplopolis became Les' step-sister. And Mrs. Awesome, who married Mr. Kerplopolis. He has a cousin named Tyler Awesome. Les' best friends are Noam, who is his future stepbrother-in-law and Lars, and he has a pet monkey named Mr. Twitchy. Les is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Personality Les is a born leader who always decides what needs to be awesomized. He knows what he likes and what he doesn't, and is always willing to help his friends. He can sometimes be greedy, or become competitive or not think certain things through. But he always gives everything (he likes) 100%! Les can also be very lazy and when he does not wish to do something he often spends his time plotting on how to fix it, without having to do said task himself. Les also was concerned over his lack of a trophy until he finally got one after saving someone's life. At times he will use/ask Thera for help in order to impress or one-up someone else, such as dancing. For singing he had to rely on Lars' help. Les hates the last day of Summer Vacation and the country until he learned the country actually could be fun. It's revealed that Les has a crush on schoolmate Holley Holtey who can never get his name right. Appearance Les is the shortest member of the group, if one does not count Mr. Twitchy and has tanned skin and sky blue eyes. His hair is dark blue and spiked, and he normally wears a blue striped shirt with dark blue pants (possibly jeans) and blue shoes. In "Year Booked", Les wore a sailor suit as a baby or little child, and his hair was curled instead of spiked. Quotes :"Dude, that's my sister!" : Trivia * Gallery Les Head.png Les 2.png Les.png Just Les.png RAFA.jpg LesterAwesome.jpg RatedA4AwesomeLogo.jpg Flying Les.jpg Lars the savior.png|Lars saves Lester from falling Time To Awesomize.jpg Snowball.jpg Les on Screen Les Will Scream.jpg Les Using Jetpack.jpg Les in Swim Trunks.jpg Les with Garbage.jpg Les Breakfast.jpg Les Hearing on Phone.jpg Les Setting Furniture.jpg Les Listening to Personal Sound Track.jpg Les With Pajamas.jpg Les Unpacking Backpack.jpg Les Smiling on Screen.jpg Les with Holley.jpg Les with Ants.jpg Les with Elevator Pants.jpg Les Looking at Clock.jpg Lester_Awesome_in_Go_for_the_Gust-O.jpg Les in Smoke.png default_lester-7e6d619c-ff2e-4d25-9ba9-51a9e0c7ac93.jpg Les Sees Genie.jpg Les in Snowsuit.jpg Les Looking at Detention Teacher.png Les on Couch.jpg Les See Team Sleeping.jpg rated_a_for_awesome.jpg Les with Gang Accept Lars.jpg Les with Lars at Pool.jpg Les Looking at His Watch.jpg Les at the Bus Stop.jpg Les Dancing.jpg Les as a Monkey.jpg Les Cereal.jpg Les on Couch 2.png Les Gets Touched by Hand.jpg Les in Lawn.jpg Les in Ballerina Costume.jpg Les at Movies.jpg Les on Camera.jpg Les in Gym.jpg Les in Hallway.png Les Doing Karate.jpg Les in Acorn Costume.jpg Les on Bike.jpg Les Outside.jpg RAFA+show+thumbnail.jpg Les in Bus.jpg L_RATEDAFORAWESOME_3.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-T-1920x1080.jpg Les with Season One.jpg Les Eating.jpg Les in Smoke 2.png Les in Smoke 3.png Les gets Electricuted.png Burt Pulling Les' Underwear.png Les as a Transformer.jpg Les Stuck on Tree.png Les Looking at Globe.jpg Les in Smoke 4.png Les Gets Hit by Noam.jpg Les on Bike 2.jpg Les in Kitchen.jpg 11252-rated_a_for_awesome.jpg Les on Sports.jpg Les at Water Park.jpg Rated_A_for_Awesome_Lazy_Monkey_Mornings.jpg Les Dancing 2.jpg Les See Thera.jpg Time to Awesomize 2.jpg Les Naked.png Les Behind Lars.png Les Hanging.png Hamster.jpg Les, Lars, and Holley.png Les Naked 2.png Les and Thera.png Les and Thera 2.jpg Les with Lunchbox.jpg Les and Lars.png Les and Thera 3.jpg Les and Thera 4.jpg Gang Accept Noam.jpg Les Putting Hands Out.jpg Noam Drawing on Les.png Les Scared.jpg Les in Messy Room.png Les Gets Hurt.png Les' Dirty Laundry.png Les Gets Lazered.png Les and Thera 5.jpg Intro.jpg rated-a-for-awesome.jpg Rated A for Awesome iTunes.jpg Les and Holley 2.jpg rated-a-for-awesome-1.jpg Karate Gang.jpg Lazer Les.jpg rated-a-for-awesome---eqnexkkqoaawq.jpg Gang as Monkeys.jpg Awesome Video.jpg Les Gets Hurt 2.jpg Gang in Desert Accept Noam.jpg overlay.jpg Les and Noam Surfing in School.jpg TV_ratedaforawesome_po.jpg Les Stomping Both Feet.jpg Pyaterka_za_krutost_2011_3.jpg Just Les 2.jpg Les and Thera 6.jpg Gang.png Les in Garbage Pile.jpg Les Stuck in Tree 2.png Les and Thera Masked.jpg The Gang Accept Thera.jpg Time to Awesomize 3.jpg Les, Thera, and Noam.jpg Les and Thera 7.jpg Les and Lars 3.jpg Les Mad.jpg Gang Waiting in Bus Stop Accept Lars.jpg Les and Thera 8.jpg SH0188_Rated-A-for-Awesome_main.jpg Les with Personal Soundtrack.jpg Gang Winter Accept Lars.jpg RAFA Gang Rock Band.jpg Les Getting a Cold.jpg Les 3.jpg Les in Undies.png Rated-A-for-Awesome-hits-Disney-XD.jpg Les and Noam Upside Down.jpg Les and Noam 3.jpg Les Pointing.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens Category:The Awesome Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters